Selfish (Infiltration)
by Yuri Namikaze1
Summary: Sasuke leaves the Akatsuki to go and eradicate the leaf village on his own, and he suceeds for the most part. There's only one problem, he can't bring himself to kill Naruto. It turns out his feelings run a little deeper than he originally thought. AU , Slash SasuNaruSasu


**I have seen a lot of rude comments on some of the SasuNaru things, so I ask, seriously if you don't like this kind of thing just don't read it. No one wants to see your homophobic and childish comments. To all those here to read SasuNaru, thanks for checking out my story, and I hope you'll enjoy it.**

Infiltration.

That was his mission. It was suppose to be easy. His comrades trusted him, no matter how many times he had betrayed them or tried to kill them. All it took was some "I'm sorry"s, some "I don't know what I was thinking"s, and a little bit of "The leaf is my home, home to the Uchiha, so from now on I will protect it"s, and they had let him back in without a second thought. Sure, there was a little suspicion here and there, but Naruto effectively killed it. He was the village hero, so for the most part, everyone trusted his judgement. If he believed and trusted in Sasuke, - and he did if his 24-hour hangout time with the man was any indication - then they all would too.

It was a change Sasuke was very surprised to be met with. Everyone use to hate and despise Naruto, and now they have the utmost faith in him and respected him. And even though Sasuke knew he was going to kill them all soon, including Naruto, he couldn't help but feel a little proud of the idiot. He overcame their cruel stares and harsh words, just like he always promised, he changed their minds. If the village wasn't already going to get slaughtered by the Uchiha, Sasuke would have bet that Naruto would've become Hokage someday too. But that dream was going to die, along with the leaf village and their hero.

 _Naruto will never get the chance to even feel his dream die out in his heart though._ Sasuke thinks as he stands above the blond who is sleeping peacefully. Naruto, unbeknownst to the blond, is the last leaf village citizen left. He's the only one still breathing. Sasuke will rectify that. The Uchiha clenches his sword in his hand. All he has to do is stab him while he sleeps, and his mission will be complete. He will have gotten revenge for Itachi, and he could finally leave the Akatsuki behind.

The only problem is, Sasuke is frozen stiff. He can't seem to move, to deal the final blow, and he is starting to get a very annoying sense of déjà vu. He begins to wonder if this is what Itachi felt like when he was faced with his little brother. All his brother had to do was drive his sword through him, Sasuke was no threat. But his brother knew he would eventually become one, and he met that challenge head on.

Sasuke felt himself start to sink in the exact same boat. Here Naruto was, asleep, easily killed. But if he ever woke up, he would become a serious threat. Because of how much of a serious threat Naruto was to his mission, he had decided to drug the dobe and wait until the blond fell asleep. Then he waited for everyone else to fall asleep as well, and he killed them all. Now he was back here, to finish what he started and he found himself glued to the floor, unable to move.

"C'mon just move." He tries to will himself, but his stomach does this weird flipping thing, and he kind of feels sick. He manages one foot ahead, and he can feel himself getting sicker. He's sweating and getting pale. Sasuke hits the wall in anger. "This shouldn't be this hard!" He yells.

Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open. Sasuke's widened. The Uchiha is covered in blood; he didn't bother to clean himself when all he was going to do was be in more of it. Now he really wished he had, because then maybe he could act like everything was alright, and the dobe would just go back to sleep.

Instead, Naruto immediately sat up worry written all over his face. _Damn it!_ Sasuke thinks. If he had just moved when he had the chance, now he would have to face Naruto, and it wouldn't be an easy battle. "What is going on? Where did all that blood come from?" Naruto asked, his worry fading when he realized Sasuke didn't have a scratch on him.

"A mission," Sasuke lied. Naruto wouldn't think he slaughtered the village. He could use that to his advantage, as long as Naruto didn't go poking around. If he could get the blond to stay here, to go back to sleep, then he could kill him easily like he originally planned.

"What, a mission? But I explicitly asked Granny not to send you on missions until you got settled in! She promised!" Naruto said, clearly angered by this. He got up quickly, heading toward the door. _Shit! Wrong answer!_ Sasuke thinks as he steps in front of the door, trying to stop Naruto from going anywhere.

"C'mon Naruto, it's late. Don't bother her right now, let's just handle it in the morning." Sasuke suggests. He couldn't have Naruto going into the Hokage's office and finding her with a knife in her throat. That wouldn't make things easier, not in the slightest.

Naruto looked at the dark haired man, who was beginning to look more and more like he was hiding something. Tsunade never broke her promises, not unless it could not be helped. But it could be in Sasuke's case, no one was really going on missions yet, they were still fixing up the damages from Pain's attack. So why would she even send Sasuke on a mission where he needed to kill someone? Suspicion began to grace his features, and then his face became crestfallen.

Not again. He couldn't deal with all of this again. He didn't _want_ to. "Sasuke where did all that blood come from?" He's hoping against all hope, that Sasuke will say he murdered a bunch of pigs or something crazy like that. But no such luck.

"I killed them, all of them." Sasuke says his voice cold and void of any emotion. The shock on Naruto's face is instant, and then he does something Sasuke has never seen him do. He has a panic attack. Sasuke panics and reaches out to hold the blond in his arms, helping him stand. He's trying to tell him to breathe, but it's not getting through. He's not even sure why he's helping him, but he knows one thing. He's scared. He's never seen this side of Naruto before. Naruto is weak and vulnerable. It's a perfect time to finish him off, but all Sasuke feels is fear for his friend's well-being.

Sasuke helps Naruto to lye down on his bed, but by the time they get there the blond has already passed out. Sasuke checks to make sure he's breathing, then patiently awaits for him to wake up. It takes a little while, but eventually Naruto's eyes open again. Sasuke isn't sure why he isn't taking these chances Naruto keeps giving him to kill him, but he tries not to think about it too much. But he knows deep down, he doesn't think he can do it.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Naruto asks as soon as he lays eyes on Sasuke. He expects to see cold heartless eyes staring back at him, instead he sees worry and love. "I don't understand why you're helping me. You slaughtered the village. And from the way you were clutching your sword earlier, you were going to kill me too. So why didn't you just do it?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke smiles down at the blond. "I don't know. I wish I had a better answer but…" Sasuke sighs. "I'm glad you're okay. I came here to kill you," He laughs "And now I'm hovering over you with worry." Sasuke tells him.

Naruto shakes his head, not wanting to listen. "I hate you." He says quietly, so much so Sasuke thinks he misheard. But when he asks Naruto to repeat it, the blond screams it at him. "I would've given you anything you asked for Sasuke! I know I can't bring back your family! I know I can't change the past! But I-" He hiccups as tears start to roll down his cheeks. He hates crying, especially in front of people. But with everyone in the village dead, the ninja way of not showing tears seems stupid and pointless. "I was going to be there for you! I was going to love you like a family or more if you wanted that! I trusted you!" Naruto yells, sitting up in bed. It makes him dizzy, Sasuke tries to help him, but he slaps away the Uchiha's hands.

"Stop trying to help me! Don't you get it? I hate you." Naruto says. Sasuke puts his hands by his sides unsure of what to say. The idea of his mission to eradicate the village and everyone in it, seems like it was so long ago. It's morning now, and if the dead bodies aren't buried soon the whole village will start to smell.

"I don't know what to tell you. I'm not sorry. I'm kind of glad they're all dead." Sasuke says and Naruto's tears come faster. The blond uses his arm to hide his face, but there is no real point when Sasuke can see the tears slide down the lower halves of his cheeks anyway. "I don't want you dead though, Naruto. I want to protect you." Sasuke says, and it isn't lost on him how much he has become like Itachi in a way.

Naruto shakes his head. "I don't want your protection! I don't want anything from you!" Naruto says, it's barely coherent though. But Sasuke understands it, and he understands Naruto too.

"I know you hate me right now. But you're a peculiar person Naruto. You're better than me in a lot of ways. You forgive people. You want peace. You want to help people find the good within themselves. You're not a vengeful person, Naruto. You won't fight me, if I don't fight back. So I know, one day, you will forgive me. So I will stick by your side until that day comes, no matter how much you don't want me there, I will always be there for you. And when the day finally comes that you forgive me, I hope that you will stay true to what you said before, because I think I have always wanted a little more." Sasuke says brushing his lips against Naruto's.

Naruto no longer crying, but eyes still red, immediately removes the arm from over his face, and he uses both hands to push the Uchiha away from him. Sasuke knows unlike his brother Itachi, Sasuke is selfish. Naruto has a right to hate him, and he should let him hate him, just as Itachi did for him. But he's too selfish, he doesn't want to be without the blond, and he doesn't want to be hated by him either. And he knows he's definitely taking advantage of the blond's kind and forgiving nature, but he doesn't care. As long as he has Naruto by his side, Sasuke thinks he might just be able to forget about all his pain. Sasuke thinks with Naruto he can be happy. It will take a while for Naruto to forgive him, Sasuke knows this. But Sasuke has always been Naruto's exception, his weakness, and Sasuke will exploit that no matter how wrong that may be, until it eventually turns into love again, and he knows it will.

"I hate you." Naruto says, because he knows Sasuke is right. The blond desperately just wants the raven to go away. But he won't fight him, not if he won't fight back. That isn't his way. Sasuke walks back over to Naruto. He doesn't dare touch him again, for Naruto might lash out at him. He may not fight him, but that doesn't mean he won't give the raven a swollen cheek. "I know I said I'm not sorry for what I did. But I am sorry for causing you pain, for being as selfish as I am. You deserve better than a friend like me, but I need you Naruto-"

"I know." Naruto says dejectedly. He wipes away at the tear stains on his face. "I know you do." And he allows Sasuke to get on the bed and hold Naruto in his arms. Sasuke murmurs another apology as he kisses the back of Naruto's neck. Naruto closes his eyes, trying to lose himself in Sasuke's scent and presence, to forget about all his loved one. "I think I really do hate you, Sasuke." Naruto says softly. He's never really experienced the emotion before Pain, and it quickly disappeared after Pain sacrificed himself, so he isn't really sure. But he thinks this is what it feels like to truly hate someone.

"I know." Sasuke says softly, kissing the blonde's neck again.

 **if you want more one-shots of these two, be sure to review and follow me, because I have a lot of ideas other than this that I've been thinking of :) hope you enjoyed ! tell me what you think! I hope no one is too OOC.**


End file.
